parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (Vinnytovar Style) Part 8
Bodi: Look now like this little Britches all you got to do is (he claps and starts singing) Look for the dog necessities The simple dog necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the dog necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the dog necessities of life Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants (lifting a rock) And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few (licking some ants) *K.O.: you eat ants? *Bodi: you better believe it and your gonna love the way they tickle *Humphrey: K.O. look out *Bodi: (singing) The dog necessities of life will come to you *K.O.: But when (trying to eat the ant)? *Bodi: (singing) They'll come to you! Look for the dog necessities The simple dog necessities Forget about your worries and your strife (grabbing a banana tree K.O. grabs a banana peel with no banana) I mean the dog necessities That's why an dog can rest at ease With just the dog necessities of life (K.O. grabs a banana then dances then more fell on her) Now when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear *K.O.: Ow (touching one then puts her finger in her mouth) *Bodi: And you prick a raw paw Well next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw (throwing K.O. a grape fruit) Have I given you a clue? *K.O.: Golly thanks Bodi. *Humphrey: Pawpaw Ha! Of all the silly gibberish. *Bodi: come bolte get with then beat. (Singing) The dog necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! How ’bout scratchin’ that ol’ left shoulder while you’re up there, K.O.? (K.O. starts scratching) Now just a hair lower. There. Right there. That’s it. Oh! This is beautiful. That’s good. Kid, we’ve got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratching’. *K.O.: Your lots of fun Bodi. *Bodi: (starts to scratch his back) Right on it. Yeah! That’s delicious. (K.O. starts scratching her back too) Just a little bit— Yeah! Yeah. (Bodi and K.O. start scratching the butts) Oh man this is really living So just try and relax, (laying in the river) yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard (K.O. slide down and land on Bodi's tummy) Cause let me tell you something little britches If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found (he starts singing tumbles up in the river while K.O. slides off and spits the water) When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The dog necessities of life will come to you (he and K.O. fell down a water fall) *Humphrey: I give up. Well, I hope his luck holds out. *Bodi: K.O., how ’bout you sing? *K.O. And Bodi: (singing) Look for the dog necessities The simple dog necessities Forget about your worries and your strife (Bodi places K.O. on his tummy) *K.O.: Yeah, man. *K.O. And Bodi: (singing)I mean the dog necessities (skeletons looking down on K.O. And Bodi) That's why a dog can rest at ease With just the dog necessities of life *Bodi: yeah *K.O. And Bodi: (singing) With just the dog necessities of life *K.O.: Yeah, man. Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Jungle Book Parts